


A Moment Of Serenity

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a small sip, he allowed himself a few indulgent moments to take in the beauty of his surroundings before the world woke up and his day began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Of Serenity

Picking up his coffee, Steve McGarrett wandered out into the lanai. Leaning against the railings, he stared out across the sleeping city of Honolulu; enjoying the spectacular colors of the rising sun's rays as they painted the scattered clouds with hues of pink, red and gold. He enjoyed this serene time of the morning, when the air was crisp and fresh with just a hint of the plumeria lightly fragrancing the air. Taking a small sip, he allowed himself a few indulgent moments to take in the beauty of his surroundings before the world woke up and his day began.


End file.
